Culture
Every Character and every population has a culture. Each culture is measured as a bar graph which is used to describe all the other cultures that influence this culture in particular. Culture is defined by the percent of the population that is primarily each culture or for a character it is a percentage modifier for where their influences came from. (where they were born, where they grew up and where they have lived.) A culture is made up of a few various factors these are: * Base Culture The Base culture, is the current major culture * Regional Uniqueness This is the culture that is created in the specific region this is what allows cultures to drift even without outside influences. When this gets high enough a new culture is created. Regional uniqueness spreads as far as the infrastructure will allow it. If your culture is converting to a religion while others who share your culture do not it will add a large boon to your Regional uniqueness. * Foreign Influence This is the culture you gain from foreigners, whether it is through trade, being a subject/occupation or otherwise. This can add to the regional uniqueness. Creation of a new Culture A new culture is formed when a population's culture has changed significantly from the base. When a bases population falls to 60% the creation of a new culture starts. That new culture is based on the base culture, regional uniqueness and foreign influence. When the new culture is created the majority of the former base culture is added to the new culture and the new culture becomes the base culture. The regional uniqueness will now be added to the base culture until the regional uniqueness culture changes significantly. Either a local uniqueness gains popularity due to the base culture falling off or a new foreign influence is added which changes the formula. Culture Score: : Each culture will have its own score based on how widespread it was and based on it’s percentages in those widespread areas. This can also be used to create team games where it is culture against culture. While culture won’t have any direct effects on diplomacy the fact that people of the same culture boost each others scores gives reason for same cultures to band together. :* Culture Score :** How much population is of your culture :** Your culture is not your characters culture :** At the start of the game each player is given their own culture :*** Whenever you create a new culture that culture will become yours as well :** How Much population has a base of your culture :*** yours you will get points for a culture based on your culture :*** You will not get the same amount of points as them being your culture :** Extinct Cultures have a reduced score : Cultural Extinction When the player that created a culture is removed from the game, that culture is considered extinct. Changing others cultures Ways to have a direct impact on others cultures. * Royal Marriage ** The culture of a territory is influenced by the culture of those who own the territory, therefore giving another player half a ruling couple that is your culture will influence their territories. * Conquest ** If you conquer another territory, you may decide to have someone of your culture own that territory. If so there culture will influence the culture of the territory Why change another culture * Changing another’s culture will increase your culture score(assuming you have developed your own culture * Changing to another’s culture score means that you succeeding benefits them * This may lead some nations to form a pact where they share each other's culture to try and forge an alliance * This allows royal marriages to have a diplomatic impact without having a direct correlation between the two Culture and coat of arms The supporter/Mantling denote the allegiance of the state your character rules. Eg if another country rules you will use their supporter on your coat of arms. If you break free of that state but your culture is still similar you will use a variation of their support. (the same supporter type but with a different style). If a king rules over two or more kingdoms their left supporter will be their kingdoms supporter and they may choose to have their right supporter to be their second kingdoms supporter. The field and ordinaries: depend on your populations base culture. Each base culture have unique colours for both their primary and secondary colours. When a new culture is formed the secondary colour of the coat of arms may be changed (to a new unique colour) however if a foreign influence was the main source of the new culture they will adopt the secondary colour of the influence. A new culture can veer so far from their base culture where they are allowed to pick a new primary colour too. Ordinaries are primarily to give variations to the field. Charges: are to help make similar coats of arms feel distinct. All dukes will be able to customise these aspects at any event, eg gaining new territory, obtaining a title from the king. Dukes will be able to use any charge their kingdom uses or charges associated with their region. Notes Characters are quicker to take on anthers culture than kingdoms are to take on the culture of their rulers.